Freaking Out
by KaitoPhantom1412
Summary: Conan ends up getting amnesia but what exactly has he forgotten? Will his secret come out?
1. Chapter 1

**Freaking Out**

 _Here's a brand new fanfic! Hope you guys like it!_

 **Chapter 1: Everything Was Fine Before**

It had started off as a normal day. Conan went to school and played with his friends. When he finally got home, he ended up going with Kogorou and Ran on a case. The case went from a simple stalker to a murder…which shouldn't have been that surprising considering who was involved.

Of course, the "Sleeping kogorou" solved the case and was able to name the murderer. Nothing was out of the ordinary but that changed very quickly. The criminal snapped and grabbed Conan from his hiding spot behind the door and held a gun to the boy's head.

"If you want this brat to live, don't follow me!" The criminal yelled as he backed out of the room. Even Ran could do nothing but watch in fear for Conan's safety. In the end, Conan was kidnapped by the criminal and nobody knew where they had went.

 _Time Skip_

In a warehouse on the other side of Beika, the criminal threw Conan down onto the floor. Conan wasn't as much scared as he was annoyed. He had already used his watch for Kogorou and his shoes had been malfunctioning lately so Agasa was still fixing them, leaving the small detective defenseless at the moment. Still, he knew that Haibara or Agasa would be contacted sooner or later about his kidnapping so he knew that it was only a matter of time before they were found.

The murderer looked at him menacingly. _"It's all this kid's fault! He's the one who brought that detective's attention to me! I should kill him right now for what he did to me! But there aren't really any bullets in this gun…I'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way."_

Conan watched as the man picked up a rusty metal pipe and walked towards him with a menacing look in his eye. Conan stood up and got ready to run but a sharp pain ran up from his left ankle. He must have sprained it somehow!

 _"I can't run away from this guy! There's nothing that I can do! I'm going to die for real!"_ Conan thought as the man swung the pipe directly towards his head. The pain from the blow was intense and everything started to go fuzzy. Another hit on the head before there was suddenly a bright light flooding the warehouse. There were loud sounds but Conan couldn't understand anything that was going on. He swayed on the spot, losing consciousness. A familiar voice broke through.

"Conan! Conan! Stay with me!" The voice cried out. He knew that the person saying those words was right there but the voice sounded far away.

"R-Ran…" Conan said as he lost all grasp of consciousness.

 _Meanwhile_

The police had found the warehouse and now had the culprit in handcuffs. However, this was not a completely happy ending. Conan was beaten up pretty bad and was being taken to the hospital immediately. Ran insisted on riding in the ambulance with him. When they got to the hospital, Conan was sent straight to the ICU ward for surgery. Ran waited in the lobby for hours. _"Why did today have to go so wrong!?"_ She thought as tears flowed down her cheeks.

 _ **There's Chapter 1! I hope you liked it and I plan on updating soon! I'm mostly going to be working on my other fanfics ("The Journal of Conan Edogawa" and "Kaitou Kid's Apprentice") but if you have any ideas or comments, please review! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Freaking Out**

 _I forgot to say so in the first chapter but I don't own Detective Conan!_

 **Chapter 2: What's Going On!?**

His eyes fluttered open to the bright light of a hospital room. _"What happened? My head's killing me!"_ He thought as he scanned the room. He noticed Ran sitting in a chair next to the bed, asleep. He smiled slightly and sat up. That was when he noticed that something wasn't right.

He felt normal but he knew that something was…off. As he tried to figure out what it was, his head started aching again. He put his hand to his forehead and his eyes grew wide. "W-What the hell!?" He cried out, waking Ran.

"What's wrong!? Are you alright!? Should I get the doctor?" He just stared at her still in shock before he snapped out of it.

"I'm fine, Ran. My head hurts but I'll live." Ran looked even more worried but he couldn't tell why. _"What's going on? Am I going crazy? I must have imagined it. Maybe my head hurts because I'm hallucinating?"_

Meanwhile, Ran looked at the small boy in front of her. Conan didn't normally talk like that. He was always polite and never called her Ran unless it was important. She took a deep breath and stood up.

He watched as Ran stood up and exited the room. _"She's probably getting the doctor."_ As soon as Ran had left, a teenage boy with dark skin came in.

"Hey Kudou! Ya had everyone worried 'bout ya! Good thing you're awake though, huh?" The boy said with a smile.

He stared at the newcomer. There was something familiar about him but he just couldn't remember the poor guy's name. Not wanting to disappoint the guy, he nodded. "I guess so but my head hurts like hell." Before they could continue their conversation any further, Ran came back into the room with a woman with dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"I'm Dr. Akimoto. I'm going to ask you some questions and make sure everything's working alright," she said. He nodded.

 _"I must have been hit on the head pretty hard. That explains the headaches."_

Dr. Akimoto continued. "First, what's your name?"

He answered without a moment's hesitation. "Shinichi Kudou."

 _ **That sums it up pretty nicely! I'll update soon but that's probably all that I'm gonna write today! Please let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Freaking Out**

 _I don't own Detective Conan!_

 **Chapter 3: What Happened to Me!?**

Shinichi noticed that both Ran and that dark skinned guy were staring at him in disbelief, though he had no idea why. The doctor kept asking him questions, carefully writing down her analysis on a clipboard.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Teitan High School."

"Who are your parents?"

"Yukiko and Yuusaku Kudou."

"Can you click this pen for me?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes as he did as he was told.

Shinichi was getting bored of answering all of these questions. He knew that they were making sure that he didn't have amnesia or something but it should be plain by now that he was fine. What was really bothering him was how the other two teens were reacting every time he answered a question.

Heiji was freaking out. _"Are ya stupid, Kudou!? Why are ya tellin' that doctor all that when you're still Conan!? Did ya forget!?"_ He thought. Heiji glanced at Ran. She seemed completely unresponsive, as if that first answer had frozen her in time.

Dr. Akimoto turned to the stunned girl. "I need to talk to you outside." As soon as the they left the room, Heiji went to the side of Shinichi's bed.

"Kudou, is this some kinda joke?"

Shinichi stared at the teen. He could tell that he was from Osaka from his Kansai-ben but other than that, he still had no idea who this guy was! "I have no idea what you're talking about! Why are you and Ran acting weird? And who are you!?"

Heiji blinked. There was no way that this was happening! Kudou really forgot about everything that had happened since his incident at Tropical Land! _"Which means that he doesn't remember meeting me!"_ Heiji sighed. "Does the name 'Conan Edogawa' ring any bells?" Shinichi shook his head.

"Not really but it sounds kind of stupid, almost like it was made up. It's not your name, is it?"

Heiji would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. "No. I'm Heiji Hattori. I'm a high school detective, like ya. Ya do know how tall ya are right now, right?"

 _"He's just like the doctor, asking all of these boring questions!"_ Shinichi thought sarcastically. Still, he ended up answering the question anyway. "I'm 5 feet and 8.5 inches tall. Why?"

Heiji gulped as he looked around for a mirror. When he couldn't find one, he took out his phone and snapped a picture of Shinichi. Then he handed his phone to his Eastern counterpart.

Shinichi stared. He knew that Heiji just took this picture but it was impossible! From the small screen, a small _younger_ version of himself was looking right back at him! Shinichi dropped the phone on his lap as he held his hands in front of his face. They were too small! He knew that something wasn't right before but this was ridiculous!

"W-What the hell happened to me!?"

 _ **So I noticed that there were a lot of fanfics where Conan gets amnesia…he always ends up forgetting his real identity or who he is altogether! I started wondering, "What if he forgot everything since he became Conan but remembered his life before? How would Shinichi react to everything!?" So here's a fanfic for that! Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Freaking Out**

 _Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! They really help me feel like I'm doing a good job!_

 _I, KaitoPhantom1412, don't own Detective Conan or any of the characters in this fanfic!_

 **Chapter 4: Don't Panic**

Meanwhile, Ran was talking to the doctor right outside of the room. "It seems that Conan is suffering from a very rare case of amnesia. Instead of just completely forgetting everything, he has developed new memories to replace the ones that he has forgotten. You could even go as far to say that he's delusional. With counseling, he should be able to regain the right memories and realize that he's not this 'Shinichi Kudou' person." Ran just nodded.

Ran didn't really believe the doctor. The way that Conan was acting, even the way that he talked…it was definitely Shinichi! She didn't know how but she knew, without a doubt, that it was her best friend on that bed!

The doctor left to go take care of some other patients while Ran stood outside of the door. _"How am I going to face him!?"_ She thought. Then she realized that she should be mad! Shinichi had lied right to her face over and over again! She opened the door, an angry frown on her face.

Shinichi was looking at his hands, a strange look on his face. Ran wasn't sure how to describe it. It was something that she had never seen on Shinichi's face before and it just wasn't right. The closest thing that came to her mind was…panic? But Shinichi never panicked! He was always so calm! Ran tried to stay mad as she walked over but Shinichi's next words drove all her rage out the window.

"W-What the hell happened to me!?"

 _"He doesn't know what happened!?Could he have forgotten everything about being Conan!?"_ Ran thought with a small gasp. Shinichi and Heiji turned their attention to her. Shinichi was on the point of panicking! It made Ran's heart drop to see him so confused and scared!

"I need to go and make a call. Could ya stay with him for a moment?" Heiji said. He grabbed his phone from Shinichi's lap and hurried out of the room, dialing in a number at top speed.

 **"Hello?"** An emotionless voice answered from the other end.

"Haibara, could ya get to the hospital as soon as possible. We seem to have a small problem."

 **"What's the problem first?"** The shrunken scientist asked.

"Kudou has amnesia and forgot everythin' about being Conan."

 **"…I'll be there in an hour. Don't panic and stay calm until I get there."** Haibara said before hanging up.

Heiji sighed as he went back into the room. Ran was hugging Shinichi, crying. Shinichi was trying to comfort her, despite being the one who was the most confused by this whole situation.

 _ **This is where it's starts to get really confusing! I'm going to end the chapter here but I really hope that you liked the fanfic so far! Please keep reviewing! Your reviews are what makes this fanfic great! Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Freaking Out**

 _I don't own Detective Conan._

 **Chapter 5: Who Is He?**

By the time that Haibara got to the hospital, everyone was slightly calmer. Heiji was pacing back and forth in the hallway and Ran had stopped crying and was sitting in the chair. Shinichi had mostly returned to his calm collected self and trying to think his predicament through. It didn't help that the more he thought about it, the more his head hurt.

Haibara and Agasa entered the hospital room along with Heiji, who tried to get Ran to exit the room. Haibara stopped him. "It's obvious that she knows the truth now so there's no point in trying to hide it anymore." Haibara jumped straight into interrogating the amnesiac. "What do you remember?" Shinichi looked from Agasa to Heiji to Ran then back to the girl standing right by the bed. She was just a kid but there was something mature about her. He shifted uneasily in his bed, unsure of how to answer the question. This made the girl sigh. "It's okay to tell me. I need to know what you know so that I can fill you in on the missing pieces."

Agasa and Heiji nodded encouragingly while Ran stayed silent. She wasn't sure what Haibara had to do with this situation. She figured that Agasa probably knew Shinichi's secret from the start while Heiji had probably figured it out along the way. It suddenly made sense why Heiji was always accidentally calling Conan 'Kudou'.

Shinichi thought for a moment. "The last thing I remember before today is that I was supposed to take Ran to Tropical Land for winning her karate tournament. I don't remember ever going though."

Ran felt like she wanted to cry. That day at Tropical Land was special to her. Yeah, Shinichi had to solve a murder and ended up running off to who knows where but it was still her first real date with her childhood friend. And now he didn't remember any of it!

Haibara sighed. "This isn't good. You've forgotten everything related to Conan Edogawa. This could be very dangerous."

Shinichi was just getting more and more confused. None of what anybody has told him has made any sense! "Who's Conan Edogawa? Was he important?"

The young girl looked at the ground. "He was very important. You could say that a lot of lives depend on him." The girl turned her face to look Shinichi in the eye. He noticed that her eyes were cold and expressionless. It was like looking at a machine or a demon. "He's also you."

 _ **I'm thinking about starting to make my chapters longer but I'm not sure…I kinda like how their short length provides more chances for a suspenseful cliffhanger! It's like a mini soap opera! Haha! Please let me know what you thing so far and review! Also let me know if you have any ideas! I tend to listen to any and all requests sent to me so don't be shy! Thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Freaking Out**

 _I don't own the rights to Detective Conan!_

 **Chapter 6: Headache**

Shinichi blinked in shock before responding. "I'm pretty sure my name's Shinichi Kudou. That Osakan guy over there," he pointed at Heiji. "Even calls me 'Kudou'. Why would he call me something that's not my name?"

Haibara shifted her glare to the dark skinned Osakan. She held her gaze for a moment, as if scolding him for his bad habit of saying the wrong name all the time. "That guy is an idiot. And you are Shinichi Kudou. Conan Edogawa is an alias to hide your identity."

Shinichi knew that there was no point in asking why he needed to hide his identity. He just woke up in the body of a child! It was obvious that it probably was connected to the 'Conan' fabrication! Besides, he was probably going to be told everything soon anyway.

"So what happened? It has something to do with why I'm like this, right?"

"You saw too much and they tried to silence you by giving you a poison that was supposed to kill you. Instead, it made you shrink. No antidote has been found." Haibara answered.

Shinichi nodded understandingly. He wasn't sure if it was the actual truth or not but it was all he had to go on. "How long have I been like this?"

This time, it was Agasa who answered. "About 2 years now."

Shinichi took it all in. Two years, he's been living as a kid all over again…and he doesn't remember a second of it. _"How old does that make me now? Eighteen or nineteen?"_ Shinichi suddenly thought of something else. "Were the people who did this ever caught?"

Before anyone could answer him, there was a light knock on the door. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a nurse and three eager looking children. Two of the kids where boys while the third was a girl. The girl seemed to be the leader of the trio. "Conan! You're okay!" The girl cried out as the three children ran into the room.

Shinichi figured that it might be best to play along right now. After all, he couldn't let innocent kids get involved in something that even he didn't understand! "Y-Yeah! I got a major headache though."

Like magic, the kids tried to be quieter as they told 'Conan' about the latest manga and Kamen Yaiba episodes. Shinichi nodded as he pretended to listen. He learned that the overweight kid was named Genta, the tall skinny boy was called Mitsuhiko and the girl's was Ayumi. Shinichi wasn't sure but it also seemed like Ayumi was trying to flirt with him. _"It must be my imagination!"_

Shinichi also learned that he was part of their club called the "Detective Boys". It sounded like something he would be a part of but he didn't think that he would have been the type of person to join a kiddie club…detectives or otherwise. _"Did they force me into it?"_ Surprising, it turned out that Genta was the leader. From what he could see, Genta had the least brain power in the group, leaving the shrunken detective wondering if Genta being the leader was really true.

He was also shocked to find out that not only was he a part of the Detective Boys, but Haibara was also a member. _"She obviously knows a lot for a kid. Who exactly is this Haibara person?"_

Before long, visiting hours were over and everyone had to leave. Shinichi tried to think over everything that had happened that day. It all seemed too much to swallow and he hadn't even learned why or how he was suddenly less than 3 feet tall! He tried to focus on the evidence that he had to go on but it just ended up making his headache even worse. Eventually, the tiny detective gave up and fell asleep.

 _ **I'm super excited for the next chapter! It's going to be so touching and there's going to be a slight plot twist! After all, I want to see how much I get out of this! Thanks for all of your reviews! They made me feel really happy and special! Please continue to let me know what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Freaking Out**

 _Detective Conan is not owned by me._

 **Chapter 7: Truth or Lie?**

"I don't think that we should tell Kudou everything about his situation." Haibara stared at the three people in front of her. "Knowing Kudou, he'd run into it head first and he's not fit to deal with that sort of thing in his current condition."

"Are ya sure 'bout this? I mean, he's got a right to know." Heiji asked. Haibara nodded.

"It's because he's got a right to know. If he did know, he'd know too much. The way that he is now, he's safe. As long as he focuses on becoming Conan Edogawa again, he'll be fine. We could tell him that the danger's gone now but the antidote has not been found yet."

Ran had practically no idea what they were talking about. From what she could guess, Shinichi had to take some sort of chemical that turned him into a kid because he knew too much about something. But she did know one thing. "I don't think we should keep something this important from him. I know what it's like to be lied to over and over again by the person you trusted the most. The truth may hurt him but it's better than being lied to just to make you feel better."

Haibara listened carefully to what Ran said before inquiring. "What if the truth puts him in danger while the lie keeps him safe? Which one would you tell him?"

Ran thought for a moment. "I guess I'd tell him the lie to keep him safe…" Ran looked down, defeated. She knew that she really would do anything to keep Shinichi safe but she felt dirty for having to lie to him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a brown hand resting on her shoulder.

"Kudou would feel the same way! The reason he never told ya the truth 'bout who he really was, was to keep ya safe. Just know that when he gets his memories back, he'll forgive ya! Besides," Heiji grinned. "Ya wouldn't really be the one lyin' since ya don't know anythin' in the first place!"

Ran gave the high school detective a small grateful smile. "Thanks Heiji. I guess you're right. I never really thought about why Shinichi would lie to me, only the fact that he did. Anyway, I better get everything ready. The hospital said that Shinichi could come home tomorrow so I'm gonna make sure the place is clean." Ran left Agasa's house in a hurry. She looked at the Kudou Mansion right next door and sighed. She still didn't feel right about having to lie to him but it was the only way to keep him safe. She wondered if Shinichi felt like this the entire time that he was Conan.

* * *

The next day, Agasa and Haibara went with Ran to pick up Shinichi from the hospital. Heiji would've come too but he had to go back to Osaka. The small boy came out of the building on crutches. The doctor made sure to stress that he stay off of his left ankle since it was twisted and to make sure go straight to the ER if anything else happened.

Shinichi and Ran sat in the back seat of Agasa's yellow volkswagon while Haibara took the passenger seat. Shinichi stared vacantly out the window. Ran sighed inwardly. After a few minutes, Shinichi suddenly sat straight up. "Where are we going? You should have taken a right at that last intersection."

"We're going where Conan lives, not Shinichi." Haibara answered. "And you should probably put these on." She handed back a pair of glasses. Shinichi stared at them before putting them on. Ran marveled at how a simple pair of glasses could change a person's features. No wonder she never found out the truth!

"And where does 'Conan' live?"

Ran blushed. Even though she was used to having Conan living with them, Shinichi was a whole different story! She knew that she had to answer the small detective but it didn't make the situation any less awkward. "You've been living with me and my dad ever since you turned into Conan."

Haibara smiled slightly was she noticed Shinichi's face become bright red in the rearview mirror.

 _ **That's all for today! I feel like every time I start a new fanfic, I get so excited that I keep writing more and more chapters. Then I end up updating them all at once or in a really close timeframe because I'm so excited to see what everyone will think! (The bright side is that there's more to read in the beginning!) But then I use up all my inspiration in the first couple of days and it takes me forever to come up with another chapter! Anyway, thanks so much for reading! It means a lot!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Freaking Out**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan!_

 **Chapter 8: Homecoming**

Shinichi and Ran got out of the car. "Call me if you need anything," Agasa said before driving away. Shinichi watched the yellow beetle until it turned the corner at the end of the street. He almost didn't notice Ran crouching down.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Ran's back was to him and it looked like she was offering a child a piggyback ride. He wasn't that far off…

"There's some stairs and it'll be too hard for you to go up them on your crutches." Ran replied. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment but she didn't want to have to watch Shinichi struggle going up some simple stairs.

Shinichi shook his head. "I'll be fine, Ran! I-I'm not really a kid so please don't treat me like one…"

Ran stood up. Shinichi was the same as he always was, proud and stubborn. Still, she was actually a little bit relieved that she wouldn't have to carry him.

It took them only a couple of minutes to get upstairs and to the door. Ran looked down at Shinichi who seemed completely calm. "You ready?" She asked as she unlocked the door.

Shinichi nodded. He wasn't really completely ready but it was probably the closest he was going to get. A person can't really prepare for this sort of thing but that didn't stop Shinichi from trying. He had run over 20 different scenarios through his head about how he should act and respond as a kid. All his hard work was forgotten as soon as Ran opened the door.

"YOKO~! GO GO YOKO~!" Kogorou cheered as he hugged the small TV set on his desk. Beer cans were scattered all over the desk and floor. The strong scent of alcohol was enough to make Shinichi gag. Ran strode over to her father's desk and slammed her hands down.

"I just cleaned this yesterday and it's already a mess! I told you that Conan was coming back today! The least you could have done is have the decency to welcome him back sober!"

Kogorou didn't even bat an eye as he watched the pop idol on his TV. Shinichi gave a small laugh. _"At least he hadn't changed in the past 2 years…he's the same as I remember him."_

Ran swept all of the beer cans into a garbage bag and went into the kitchen. "Conan, what do you want for dinner?" She waited for an answer but it remained silent. Ran went back to the living room and saw the small boy holding a book that had been left on the coffee table. Ran had gone to Shinichi's house yesterday and grabbed a random Sherlock Holmes book. She hoped that maybe he might be able to regain some of his memories if he read the mystery novels that he loved so much.

"Conan?" The boy continued reading as if he still hadn't heard Ran calling him. Ran crept closer and leaned down do whisper in her friend's ear. "Shinichi?"

Shinichi jumped. "Sorry Ran. I didn't notice you!" He laughed it off. Instead of being annoyed like she normally would have been, Ran gave him a warm smile. She couldn't help it. Shinichi never acted like himself when he was Conan so it was strange to have him like his old self in his current body…but it was also nice. Ran shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I was thinking about making curry for dinner. Is that alright?" Shinichi nodded his approval before returning back to his book.

* * *

 **Shinichi looked around the corner. There were two men in the middle of a shady transaction. He took a couple of pictures with his phone as evidence. He heard a twig snap from behind him. Shinichi turned around and saw a tall man dressed in black. The man had long blonde hair and had the eyes of a killer. In his hands was a metal pipe. "That's enough." The man said as he swung his pipe, hitting Shinichi in the back of the head.**

Shinichi woke up, gasping for air. _"It was just a dream. You're fine."_ He thought to himself. He had fallen asleep on the couch and now had a blanket covering him. _"Ran must have put it there…"_

Shinichi thought back over the dream. Even though he knew that it was all in his head, the dream had felt so real. He wondered if he should talk to Ran about it…he quickly discarded that idea. _"She's already really worried about me. This might just make it worse."_ Shinichi wondered if the men that he saw in his dream were the ones who made him shrink. Haibara had told him that they had been caught but all data about the drug that they gave him had been completely destroyed, making her have to make an antidote from scratch.

Shinichi didn't completely trust the girl. He still wasn't sure why she was the one who had to make the antidote or how she even knew about these things. He learned quickly that asking questions wasn't going to get him the answers that he needed. Shinichi laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes. Thinking everything over in the middle of the night wasn't going to solve anything…at least without evidence.

 _ **This chapter still isn't very long but at least it's longer than the others! So this fanfic has over 600 views already and it's hardly been one day! It makes me super happy to know that this is doing well! Please let me know what you think in your reviews and if you have any ideas or requests! Thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Freaking Out**

 _Sorry for the super late update! I've been super busy with other things and it took me forever to come up with an idea of something to write about! Thanks for supporting me!_

 **Chapter 9: Name Calling**

Shinichi groaned at the sudden light that flooded his eyes when he woke up the next morning. Judging by the silence, he quickly deduced that he was the only one awake. He looked around the room with a sigh.

It was still a strange thought that he was staying under the same roof as Ran. From what Hattori had told him, it was originally because Ran's father was a detective so he might be able to get some leads. _"Though why I would agree to that is beyond me since Ran's dad was a lousy detective the last time I checked."_

"Morning!" Ran said cheerfully from right beside him, making the small detective jump. He hadn't noticed Ran entering the room since he was lost in thought. Surprising Shinichi only made Ran's smile brighter. Shinichi repeated the greeting back as he studied Ran's face. Even though there was nothing wrong with Ran smiling, the way that she smiled made him feel uneasy. It was almost as if she was hiding something from him. His mind involuntarily thought back to the dream he had last night.

Ran went into the kitchen, glancing back at Shinichi one last time. _"I still don't feel right keeping secrets from him. What if the people who shrunk him come after him!? He wouldn't even know that he was in danger!"_ Ran had stayed up late the night before, trying to figure out what she could do to help. She understood why she couldn't tell Shinichi everything but something inside her told her that he had to know what sort of trouble he was in. _"What if I could get him to remember?"_ Ran suddenly thought as she poured some coffee into a mug. While Ran couldn't argue with the fact that Shinichi would do something reckless if someone told him the truth, he might understand the actual danger if he remembered it himself. _"Alright then! I'll do whatever I can to help him remember!"_ Ran hummed to herself as she went back to the living room with a cup of coffee in hand.

Shinichi could tell that something was different about Ran's mood when she came back. Before he could ask her about it, she handed him the coffee in her hand. Figuring that he could just ask her about it later, he sipped at the hot bitter beverage.

"So…Shinichi," Ran started. Before she could continue, her father came out of his bedroom.

"Ran, is breakfast ready yet?" The man asked, yawning. Ran turned her head to glare at him before going back into the kitchen. Shinichi looked after her in puzzlement. He felt like whatever Ran was going to say was important. He took another drink of black coffee. "Why are you drinking coffee, you freeloader?" Shinichi froze in mid-sip. He was slightly offended at being called a 'freeloader' but he guessed that it was true so he couldn't really argue with it.

 _"I guess Conan doesn't get to have coffee…"_ He thought, slightly disappointed. What should he expect? Normal kids shouldn't be given caffeine in the morning. Shinichi looked down at the cup in his hand, pretending to be surprised. "Ran must have given me your cup by mistake!" He laughed and handed the coffee cup to Kogorou, who was still staring at him. _"Did I say something strange?"_ Before he could ask Kogorou what was wrong, Ran called him into the kitchen to help carry some stuff out.

Shinichi walked into the kitchen. As Ran handed him some rice, she stopped him. "Shinichi, I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me tomorrow?" Shinichi noticed that Ran's face seemed red but he couldn't figure out why.

"Um…sure. I guess I could." Shinichi replied, his own cheeks turning a pinkish hue. Ran smiled as she and Shinichi carried all of the breakfast items back to the living room.

* * *

After breakfast, Kogorou left, saying that he had a meeting with a client. Ran and Shinichi were left alone.

"So what was Conan like?" Shinichi asked after a long moment of silence. Ran stared at him, thrown off by the sudden question. Shinichi's face was unreadable.

"Well," she started. She wasn't quite sure how to answer the question. She didn't fail to notice that Shinichi had referred to Conan as if he was an entirely different person. She could kind of understand how he must be feeling. Shinichi just found out that he had been living his life as someone else for the past two years. They were both the same person…but at the same time, different people. Just thinking about it made Ran feel confused.

"Conan is extremely smart, smarter than most kids. He was kind of mature at first but he seemed to act more like his age as time went on. Um…" Ran paused. Shinichi's expression hadn't changed at all. Ran decided to continue. "He often says things like 'Ah-le-le' if he notices something." This made Shinichi raise one of his eyebrows.

 _"What a childish thing to say!"_ Shinichi thought. He couldn't believe how he had managed to not go insane from how childish he apparently had to act as Conan. _"Maybe I did go insane?"_ A small smile snuck onto his face. "Did he call you anything other than Ran?" He only asked this because of the way that Ran's dad had looked at him earlier. There wasn't anything strange with the reason he gave as to why he had coffee so he figured that it must have been the way that he had referred to Ran.

The teenage girl nodded. "Yeah. You usually call me 'Ran-neechan'."

Shinichi noticed the change in Ran's words. He had to remember that he was Conan now. He nodded and gave his childhood friend a small smile. "Thanks…Ran-neechan." It felt weird calling Ran that. After all, he was actually older than her by a couple of months. He remembered when they were kids and how she didn't like it when he called her anything except Ran. Now he didn't have much of a choice.

Ran remembered the same thing. When they were in grade school, she got upset because Shinichi would call her Ran-chan, insisting that it was because they were too old to keep calling each other by just their first names. It was only after they had solved a whole bunch of riddles and watched the sunset that Ran was able to get Shinichi to call her by her first name again. Now he had to address her as if she was his big sister. Ran felt a little bit disappointed by it but she knew that it had to be that way if she wanted him to stay safe.

 ** _My chapters are starting to get a little bit longer! Yay! Anyway, I'll make sure to update really soon since I actually have some really good ideas right now! Please make sure to review and let me know what you think! Also let me know if you have any ideas! Thanks for reading!_**


	10. quick update

**Hey everyone! I'm just giving you all a recent update. I've been gone for a while now and haven't been able to update any of my fanfics. But now that I am back, I plan on updating all of them very soon! Thanks to all of those who continued reading and reviewing! It means so much to me! I love ya all tons!**


End file.
